


Pressing Urges

by ggfoye



Series: Feysand One-Shots (Fluff, Smut, Angst) [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cute Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, F/M, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand Fluff, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Feyre Archeron, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, i’m terrible at tagging but recommend reading if you’re horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggfoye/pseuds/ggfoye
Summary: [+18] Feyre gets home after a long day and feels suddenly in much need of her mate, who's currently unavailable at a meeting. She makes sure to let him know how pressing are her urges.One-Shot. I do not own any of the characters, Sarah J. Maas does.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand One-Shots (Fluff, Smut, Angst) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942270
Kudos: 98





	Pressing Urges

The bedroom was just as we'd left it that morning. I walked in, skipping pieces of clothing and a few pillows spread across the floor. Rhysand had woken up especially energetic and decided to drag me out of sleep in a way that left me splayed out on the bed, unable to stand up for a few good minutes due to my wobbly legs.

We told Nuala and Cerridwen that there was no need for them to clean our room or make our bed that day, figuring it was only fair we cleaned that sex-scented mess ourselves.

But the fact was that we had been very busy in the months following the war. Velaris was still recovering from the attack and we had to ensure the citizens were being well-supported and the city daily life was smoothly returning to normal.

So, of course, we had no time to organize the room or even change the sheets.

I was feeling drained and exhausted after having spent the whole afternoon in meetings with the governors. That, after a whole morning of one of Cassian's particularly grueling and back-breaking training sessions.

Rhysand's scent mixed with mine hit my nose as soon as I stepped into the room, and my senses were instantly heightened by the memories brought forth. I shuddered a bit at a particular mental image of Rhys' head rising up from between my legs to smirk at me. I could feel the heat pooling in my core just by thinking about it.

Deciding to ignore it, I dragged myself to the bathroom and at first, I thought it might be a good idea to draw a nice bath; but then I settled for a quick shower, just so I could hop into bed sooner and hopefully squeeze in a few minutes of nap before dinner.

Making my clothes disappear from my body and sending them straight to the laundry room, I stepped into the hot water stream and let out a groan of satisfaction as I felt my back muscles relax almost immediately.

I let myself enjoy the feeling of relaxation and began washing myself with a soap bar. It was the same one Rhys used, and the lemony scent instantly made my mind turn to those dirty sinful images from that morning. As I drove my hand down to wash my private parts, I absently let out a moan upon finding a fine layer of slickness and discovering how sensitive the area had suddenly become.

I could deal with it myself, especially with all the inspiration that had been given me that morning, but—

 _Rhys_.

His response came only short seconds later. _What can I do for you, Feyre darling?_

 _Come home_ , I said weakly. _Where are you?_

 _Illyrian camps. Meeting with Devlon_. He replied, then added on a more concerned note, _Is everything alright?_

 _Yes, but..._ , I sent him the sensations that were burning through me, the weariness mixed with the arousal, the longing, the need for him.

I felt a chuckle through the bond.

_As pleasant as that was, I don't think a room full of illyrian warriors is the best place to start getting worked up._

_I might disagree_. I said.

Another laugh streamed from him to me.

I knew he was probably very busy, and so I almost felt guilty for what I did next, but my desire for him was consuming every corner of my mind, leaving me unable to think clearly. After dipping two fingers inside me just long enough to slide them through my wetness, I sent Rhys the image of my juices dripping from them.

The bond went taut for a second, and then I sensed the shock and the disbelieved laugh that followed. I could feel him trying to pull himself together.

 _Cruel, wicked little thing_. He purred in my mind. _I don't think Devlon would appreciate much if I got a boner here_.

_Then come have one here._

A minute passed before his response floated into my mind.

_I'll come home as soon as possible._

_Please do come for me._ I murmured in a mischievous tone.

 _I'm almost there_. He replied in the same tone.

Feeling already a tad too finicky and sheepish at my lack of self-control and unnecessary teasing of my mate during his work, I began washing my hair and humming to distract myself.

A couple minutes later, as I had my eyes closed as I rinsed the shampoo off my scalp, I felt a twitch down my spine, as if someone was close by or watching. The corner of my lips upturned slightly, but I continued humming and going about with my business for some time still.

When I opened my eyes, I found only utter and complete darkness, the starlight spattered lightly throughout being enough to illuminate barely anything.

I forced my eyes to shift into yellow cat ones, able to see through. I turned around to find my mate, naked and perfect, staring hungrily at me from head to toe.

 _Is it weird that this is turning me on?_ He sent down the bond.

"Yes," I answered out loud, "No... Maybe."

"You should learn how to shapeshift _me_. I would very much enjoy having a pair to see better," he said, giving a suggestive glance at my form.

A hint of a smile played on my lips. I closed my eyes and turned them back to normal, reopening them at the same time as I enabled my magic to make me glow — dimly enough to light only the close space around us.

Rhysand's eyes sparked with sheer admiration and reverence.

"Cause I know you like to watch," I explained a bit shyly.

"Yes, I do," he smiled. "Now, let me assess the _situation_ for myself," he added, beginning to kneel before me. My heart stumbled.

I put my hands on his shoulders to support myself and inhaled deeply as his hands trailed their way slowly, from my feet to the back of my thighs, tracing soft, almost tickling touches on my skin. He grabbed my ankles and pulled my legs a bit apart. I shivered involuntarily when I felt his warm breath next to the aching spot at the apex of my thighs.

"Mmmm," he breathed in my scent like it was the purest sort of wine. "Feyre, Feyre, Feyre. What are we going to do with you?"

Rhysand drew closer and rested his forehead on my hips, rubbing his nose and lips on my legs. My hand went to his hair and started gently stroking it, using it to express a bit of the growing yearning in me. He let out a satisfied sound— Rhys loved it when I caressed him like that.

"Huh?", was all I could put into words.

"At this rhythm it will be decades before I get a good night sleep."

I let out an anxious chuckle, "Poor High Lord. Am I troubling your sleep?"

His mouth formed a smile against the skin of my inner thigh.

"I believe I expressed myself poorly. Actually, I've never slept better. I meant get a good few hours of sleep."

His lips parted and his tongue began its gentle path through my thighs, my hips, my stomach, always circling and coming close to its final destination, but never quite reaching it. My eyelids were becoming heavy and I groaned softly, a bit frustrated at his torture teasing.

"You should know your sex drive is very high maintenance," he purred. "But what can I do? I can't leave my mate hanging like this."

My grip on his hair turned anxious, and I was one lick away from driving his mouth myself to where it most longed for him. He sensed my desperation — its smell was all over the place — and laughed softly.

_Rhys... please._

"Patience is not your strongest suit, is it, Feyre?"

I was about to make a not-so-polite remark when his mouth finally touched me there. A breath I did not know I was holding came out noisily out of my lips, and my fingers clenched harder on his shoulder. I was so drenched I could hear the wetness in his tongue. I knew what those sounds did to him—his hands went up to my ass and grabbed it, urging me to be as close to him as possible so he could devour my taste, prove it like the hungry wolf he was acting like.

My skin was burning, but my veins were pure ice, the adrenaline rushing through them so recklessly my whole body felt like it might implode. My magic was urgent inside me, agitating wildly within and scratching its closed gates, pressuring to get out like a wine cork about to be sent flying.

His teeth grazed softly over my bundle of nerves and I cried out, drawing a hoarse chuckle out of him, which resonated onto me and turned my knees into jelly. His tongue was assaulting my clit with such eagerness and roughness my legs began shaking, my moans becoming louder by the second. Rhys had to drive his hands down to the back of my knees to help me steady.

I opened my eyes and looked down at him, and the image of his face buried and moving so intently between my legs almost sent me over the edge right then. I gulped and tried to find a way to ease out the urgency my powers were demanding of me.

I summoned a few drops of water from the shower water stream and wiggled them in the air, freezing them together into a tiny ball of ice. Compelling it to rest on Rhysand's nape of the neck, I saw him shiver at the coldness. I forced it to slide down slowly, until it reached the base of his wings—that sensitive little spot where it met his back muscles. He trembled and visibly seemed to thrust his body forward, groaning against me.

 _Cruel, beautiful thing_. He sent down the bond. _I never took you for a sadist, Feyre._

I giggled short of breath, dropping my head back as he smiled against me.

 _Okay, then._ He murmured in a daring tone.

Rhysand grabbed one of my legs and pulled it to rest over his shoulder, giving him a wide angle to dive further into me. His tongue went down to my entrance and threatened to slip in, sending shivers down my spine. When he gently thrusted it into me, I pulled on his hair—not to push him away, no, never, but to draw him closer.

My moans reached a high-pitched tone, and I begged and cried out his name shamelessly. I began to feel my muscles tensing, my lungs working impossibly hard and my mouth opening to compensate my breathlessness; Rhys had to support my knees better so I wouldn't just drop down to the floor.

"I... Rhysand," I moaned, "I-I'm coming."

 _Come, my love_. He whispered seductively in my mind.

His nose grazed over my clit and rubbed it fastly. I came undone, shattering every piece of my being, whimpering and shaking all over. I bent down forward and let my head rest on top of his, fighting for air.

Rhys took his hands to my waist and carefully slid me down to him, supporting practically all of my weight. He sat back down on his ankles and slipped me onto his lap, holding me tight.

I brushed my lips against his jaw and laid my face on the curve of his neck, chuckling airily. I then continued to stroke his hair and draw small circles on his lower back.

 _Mother above, I love you_. I said through the bond and felt a flicker of warmth coming from his side.

_Are you all done here?_

_What?... No_. I said, drawing back a bit to look at him confused. He laughed.

_I meant with the shower._

The smile I gave him told him enough.

He made the shower turn off and winnowed us to the bedroom, where our previous mess still lingered untouched. I fell back onto the mattress, colliding against the soft cotton sheets and getting it all wet. Our bodies were dripping water and my hair formed a small puddle on the pillow, but I didn't care.

Rhysand was on top of me, his strong, defined body pressing onto mine, fitting perfectly against me. I felt the urgent need to feel him, to worship him entirely, to fill my mate with kisses and touches and breathtaking strokes.

I immediately flipped him over and his eyes shone seeing the haste in me and my movements. I looked at him like I was about to eat him alive. My lips took his with primal need, my tongue dancing in his mouth, completely in sync with his. I bit his lower lip, dragging a shuddering moan out of him and igniting every nerve on my body.

I could feel his hardness pressing with incredible demand against my stomach. My hands grabbed his neck, pressing him as close as possible to me as my hips thrusted against him in an attempt to take the edge off of him a bit. He growled into my mouth and I swallowed the sound.

My tongue asked to be excused from his, trailing its way down to his jaw, his neck, licking and biting on his skin. I continued my path further down his body, kissing his chest all the way to the sensitive area below his belly button. I sucked on it and rose up just enough to stare at him suggestively as I felt his cock rising even more.

Rhysand looked at me and gulped, and I smirked at the sight of his hands gripping the sheets anxiously.

"I'm so glad I came back home," he murmured airily.

"If you weren't then, you will be now."

His dick throbbed at the first brush of my mouth on it. I nibbled on its swollen head, swirling my tongue around it and forcing airy moans out of Rhys. He sighed tensely as I took him in until he reached the back of my throat.

My hands stimulated the base and his balls as I frantically moved my head to suck him. His toes were curling and his chest was moving up and down with ragged breaths. I drove him further and further towards the edge, sensing the muscles on his stomach filling with tension.

"Feyre," he moaned.

 _Let it go, my love._ I told him through our bond.

 _No... Just..._ His breath was short even inside his mind. _Let_ _me come inside you_.

My heart skipped a beat.

_As you wish, High Lord._

Rising up from him, I sat up on his lap, driving his dick inside me as his hands gripped my waist. My mouth dropped into a silent O feeling him stretching me from the inside out. My inner muscles were still a bit clenched and tense from the last orgasm, and the sensation of his considerable length inside me was overwhelming. I began moving, mounted on him and resting my hands on his chest to steady myself.

Jumping up and down on him, Rhysand's fingers were gripping me rougher, guiding my movements so he could thrust up back into me harder. Suddenly I started feeling like I wasn't touching him enough, and so I lay down over him and kissed him urgently, my hands traveling around his body, trying to take in and reach every inch of him.

Rhysand was moaning into my mouth and I started feeling worked up again. His cock had found and was hitting just the right spot inside me and my limbs were becoming numb. His mouth went down my jaw, reaching my neck and kissing it intensely as his hands found my breasts under me. The knuckles of his fingers played with my hardened nipples and I couldn't help but cry out with the shivers that it sent down my spine.

"Rhys."

As soon as he heard me moan his name, he flipped me over and thrusted harder and deeper in me, forcing out a short scream from deep inside me. My legs embraced his body and I hugged him around his neck close to me, listening to his panting in my ear. My finger traced the membrane of his wing and he suddenly started moving faster.

Darkness began pouring out of him again, and I felt Beron's fire burning through my veins in response, urging to be released. Rhys probably noticed that change in me, sensing my powers building up, and turned to look at me. We could feel that deep and solid connection between us as we stared into each other's eyes. Our bond shimmered and heated, lighting that thread tying us together. His violet irises were filled with starlight and he rested his forehead on mine as we chased our so coveted final release.

"You are exquisite," Rhys whispered.

He sent me the image of his point of view, and I could see what he saw. There was fire, burning fire, glowing in my eyes. The bed instantly went up in flames, harmless, but sparkling and beautiful, igniting the night Rhysand had let loose.

Our bodies were coming close to finishing and we could feel it straining our bond and heightening our senses by inducing us to feel both our own and each other's pleasure. I moaned shamelessly keeping my eyes on his as he breathed heavily on my face.

 _Together?_ , he asked.

 _Always_.

Rhysand thrusted deep twice more and we came together, holding each other through our earth-shattering orgasms. He shuddered and pressed his head to my neck, seeming to be breathing me in as we tried to steady our heartbeats. His thumb traced gentle patterns on my throat as he pressed soft, tender kisses on it, sending me glimpses of the overpowering love and devastating peace he was feeling down the bond. I let the fire run itself out and the darkness of lovers consume the room.

"Feyre darling," Rhysand purred into my ear, "you're so delicious. So alluring. I can't stop. I can't stay away. Even the thought of it is unbearable. You'll have me drained in no more than a year."

"I forget I'm married to a poor old male. Maybe I should try to take it easy on you," I chuckled. "The most powerful High Lord in history, with half a millennium on your shoulders, and all it took was a two-decade old former human girl to wear you down?"

"No ordinary human girl, though. The _Cursebreaker_ herself," he said ironically.

We smelled the dinner Elain and the shadow-wraith twins were cooking up downstairs and I blushed, thinking about how loud we must have been, being almost unaware of the world around us when we got lost in each other. Rhys laughed at my expression, quickly figuring it out.

"I put a soundproof cloak around us."

I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Hungry?", I asked.

"Always," he smirked suggestively.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are welcomed :)


End file.
